Viewtiful Miraculous
NOTE: This crossover fanfiction is work done by Aidanzapunk. Please do not edit the page without permission unless you are Aidanzapunk or one of the admins of the Wiki. Thank you. Viewtiful Miraculous is a crossover fanfiction, with characters from Capcom's Viewtiful Joe series appearing in the world of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. It takes place outside the canon timeline, as Marinette and Adrien are an established couple and are aware of their superhero identities, despite telling none of their friends. Characters *Marinette Dupain-Cheng *Adrien Agreste *Tikki *Plagg *Hawk Moth *Joe *Silvia *Alastor *Max Kanté *Markov Plot Chapter 1 Joe and Silvia pop into Paris through a portal, and introduce themselves to Marinette and Adrien. Adrien, recognizing Joe from his superhero movies, reveals that he and Marinette are also superheroes, specifically Ladybug and Cat Noir, both of whom Joe is a big fan. The two offer a tour of Paris to Joe and Silvia, and they happily accept the offer. After leaving, a mysterious purple figure leaves the portal as well... Chapter 2 Joe and Silvia find that, despite the rules of their own universe, they are able to freely transform into Viewtiful Joe and Sexy Silvia, and are found by Alastor, Joe's rival and the mysterious purple figure. The four fight him, as per Alastor's desire for the "ultimate battle", and after being defeated, Silvia yells at him for fighting when they could be heading home. Alastor points out that, when he left, the portal closed, and Silvia comes to the realization that their priority is to find a way home. Alastor begs Joe to agree with him, but Joe sides with Silvia, leaving Alastor upset as he flies away. Marinette soon says that she knows someone who should be able to help Joe and Silvia find their way home. Chapter 3 Marinette and Adrien enlist the help of Max and Markov to create a portal that is able to send Joe and Silvia home. However, before they can get started, Alastor shows up, and the group discovers that he has been akumatized by Hawk Moth, and has become a more demonic version of himself. After directing the rest of the school to take safety, the four try to fight this new villain, but to no avail. The four realize his weak point, but discover that they cannot get to it. Alastor creates a giant tornado that throws the heroes far out into Paris. Chapter 4 After recovering from the tornado knocking them out, Joe and Silvia realize their V-Watches are missing, and Marinette and Adrien realize their Miraculouses are missing. As fate would have it, they've wound up in each others' hands! Using their newfound powers, Silvia and Joe temporarily don the disguise of Ladybug and Cat Noir, and Adrien and Marinette become Viewtiful Adrien and Pretty Marinette, and all four set off to find Alastor, and hopefully, their proper power-up items. Meanwhile, Max and Markov successfully start work on the portal to send Joe and Silvia home. Chapter 5 Joe and Silvia reunite with Marinette and Adrien to take down Alastor, but they have to get used to the other's powers. It makes for a difficult fight, but they get used to it. Alastor begins his final attack, and it seems like our heroes will be hit by the brunt of the attack... Chapter 6 Silvia, thinking quickly, uses Lucky Charm, and gets a ball and chain. With the help of Adrien and Marinette, Silvia gets the chain hooked to Alastor, who falls to the ground due to the weight of the object. Joe destroys the akumatized object, and Silvia returns everything back to normal. Max opens the portal, and after a quick visit to Movieland, Marinette, Adrien, Joe, and Silvia say goodbye to each other. Trivia *Several nods are made to other forms of media throughout the fanfiction. **When Joe justifies entering the portal, he says that he misses "those guys from Tatsunoko and Marvel", referencing Joe's appearances in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom and Marvel vs. Capcom 3. **When Joe successfully transforms into Viewtiful Joe, he says he looks "as stylish as ever". "Stylish" is a term used by fellow Capcom character Dante, from the Devil May Cry series. **When Alastor gets akumatized, he recites a line from Devil May Cry, said by the Alastor in that game as well; Alastor himself also says this upon transforming in Viewtiful Joe 2. **When Max is circling through the different universes, he passes by, in order, Sailor Moon (mentioning the main cast, Luna, and Artemis), Star vs. the Forces of Evil (mentioning Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz), Steven Universe (mentioning Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl), Ōkami (mentioning the main character, Amaterasu), Devil May Cry (mentioning Dante in a fight against Vergil), and finally, Mega Man (mentioning Mega Man fighting against Wood Man). ***Each universe was chosen for a specific reason: Sailor Moon served as one of many inspirations for the Miraculous series; Star vs. the Forces of Evil was not only inspired by Sailor Moon as well, but is also one of author Aidan Drury's favorite shows; Steven Universe is one of the most popular cartoon shows of all time; both Ōkami and Devil May Cry were also created by Viewtiful Joe series creator Hideki Kamiya, and Mega Man is the mascot for Capcom, the company that owns the Viewtiful Joe series. *Silvia's Lucky Charm item was originally going to be a baseball bat, to be used to smash the skull on Alastor's head, before the idea was dropped in favor of letting Joe use Cataclysm. Category:Fanfictions Category:Viewtiful Miraculous